


Биоритмы

by Al_Dreamer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_Dreamer/pseuds/Al_Dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>То, что у них разные биоритмы, в какой-то момент становится проблемой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Биоритмы

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Джеки.

То, что у них разные биоритмы, в какой-то момент становится проблемой. Хотя Акааши не назвал бы это проблемой, скорее неудобством, но всё же. Акааши жаворонок до мозга костей, он просыпается всегда сам, ровно за пять минут до времени подъёма, до звонка будильника, если бы он его включал. Но в этом нет никакой необходимости, внутренние часы Акааши ещё ни разу его не подвели. Он встаёт всегда рано и вовремя, зимой и летом, тепло ли за пределами одеяла или нет. Отправляется на пробежку, готовит завтрак, складывает бенто в их рюкзаки и идёт будить Бокуто.

Бокуто – сова. Самая натуральная сова, не желающая просыпаться по утрам, собираться и идти на занятия. Упрямая и тяжёлая сова, которую невыносимо трудно выпутывать из кокона одеяла и стягивать с кровати. Он брыкается, одеяло тянет на себя, просит ещё пять минуточек, тут же проваливается в сон, и всё повторяется сначала. Потом, позже, когда они едут в университет, и Бокуто посапывает у него на плече, он, конечно, бормочет: _спасибо, Акааши, что бы я без тебя делал_. Акааши лишь вздыхает и поправляет съехавший с коленей рюкзак. Он мог бы сердиться или злиться, но в этом нет никакого смысла. Акааши не любит тратить силы на бессмысленные занятия. Куда рациональнее потратить их на то, чтобы Бокуто вовремя добрался в университет.

К вечеру сил у Акааши не остаётся совсем. С Бокуто же всё с точностью до наоборот. После занятий и тренировок его с трудом удаётся впихнуть в последний автобус, идущий от университета в район, где они снимают квартиру. Бокуто хочет подольше остаться в зале, оттачивая атаки до совершенства, потом его тянет поесть в кафе на углу – там подают его любимые рисовые лепешки. Хочет поиграть в автоматы, завести собаку, или хомяка, или шиншиллу – он ещё не решил кого, но намертво прилип к витрине зоомагазина, где ничего не подозревающий потенциальный домашний любимец бодро бегает в ярком оранжевом колесе. 

– Нет, – твёрдо говорит Акааши. – Мне хватает забот о тебе, Бокуто-сан. Домашнее животное я не потяну.  
– Даже вот такую маленькую мышь? – Бокуто разводит большой и указательный пальцы, показывая, насколько маленькой может быть мышь.  
– Даже вот такую маленькую мышь, – отвечает Акааши и сжимает ладонью растопыренные пальцы Бокуто. – Мы опоздаем на автобус, пойдём.

В автобусе Бокуто тоже не сидится спокойно. Он ёрзает по сиденью, разворачивается всем корпусом, если увидел что-то интересное, дёргает Акааши за рукав, рассказывая о проблемах с английским, и, наконец, замолкает, увидев, что Акааши закрыл глаза, откинув голову на спинку сиденья.

– Устал, да? – громко шепчет он, придвинувшись вплотную. – Давай я приготовлю ужин и помою посуду, давай?  
– Посуду ты и так помоешь, Бокуто-сан, – Акааши отвечает, не открывая глаз. – Но готовка, к сожалению, не твоё. Не помнишь, чем всё кончилось в прошлый раз?  
– Ну не всё же должно получаться с первого раза, – Бокуто переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Акааши. – Я научусь. Веришь?  
– Конечно, – уголки губ Акааши предательски подрагивают.

Вечер не приносит ничего нового. Они ужинают, а после, пока Бокуто сражается с тарелками и мыльной пеной, Акааши пытается заниматься. Выходит не очень хорошо, потому что закончивший мыть посуду Бокуто лезет целоваться. Учебники летят со стола, когда он опрокидывает на него Акааши, прижимается, притирается всем телом и ныряет руками под футболку. Жёсткие подушечки пальцев обводят соски, мягко пробегаются по животу, впиваются в бёдра. Воздух холодит разгорячённую кожу, Акааши трясёт ногой, избавляясь от полустянутых с него домашних штанов, и скрещивает лодыжки на пояснице Бокуто, притягивая того ближе. Кровь так громко стучит в висках, что Акааши не слышит собственных мыслей. Впрочем, из всех мыслей в голове только – _да, пожалуйста, вот так, ещё..._ Бокуто, обхватив рукой их члены, доводит до исступления, заставляя Акааши выгнуться дугой и до боли в пальцах вцепиться в край стола над головой.

Попытка вернуться к учебникам тянет на подвиг, но к одиннадцати Акааши уже не может держать глаза открытыми, поэтому оставляет Бокуто вести неравный бой с английским, а сам идёт спать. Просыпается он будто от толчка, и в темноте вытягивает руку, ведёт ею по простыни. Бокуто рядом нет. Акааши тянется к телефону, на экране четыре цифры любезно сообщают время – 02:14. Он заворачивается в одеяло и, почти не открывая глаз, идёт на кухню.

– Бокуто-сан, ты опять ешь по ночам?

Бокуто выглядывает из-за дверцы холодильника. В глазах ни капли раскаяния, во рту рисовая лепешка. Переминается с ноги на ногу в трусах и одном носке. Ну вот как на него сердиться? Однажды Акааши спросил, почему тот спит в одном носке. Бокуто серьёзно ответил, что в двух ему жарко, а без них – холодно. Один – самое то.

– Кши мн ствл тбе пчне.  
– Не говори с набитым ртом, пожалуйста, я не понимаю тебя.  
– Я говорю, что оставил тебе печенье, ты же любишь по утрам пить чай с печеньем.  
– А ты по утрам любишь завтракать своими любимыми лепешками, и как раз их, я подозреваю, ты сейчас съел.  
– Утром я схожу в магазин, правда-правда.  
– Лучше иди спать.

Богуто протискивается мимо него в темноту спальни, потом возвращается, быстро целует в ухо и шепчет:  
– Не сердись.

Акааши не сердится. Он закрывает дверцу холодильника, сметает со стола крошки, выключает свет. Когда он возвращается к кровати, Бокуто уже спит, крепко обняв его подушку.

***

Это утро было бы похоже на все остальные, если бы не:

– Акааши...

Хриплый, сонный голос. Сам проснулся, надо же.

– Акааши, немедленно скажи, что ты меня любишь.

Акааши улыбается в чашку с чаем.

Вот балда.


End file.
